Human
Humans are mammalian sentient species from Earth. They are well known for ruling and living on Earth long before the "Moving of the World", an event where various species moved into Earth and lived there. This happened around the 2040's. The humans are not really well liked in the galactic community: Most species dislike what humans have done in the past. Culture The humans have become a powerful military empire not too long after the Galactic War. Humans have various cultures, mostly depending on the planet they live on. History The event that changed mankind was in an alternate version of the 2010's, in which a comet crash landed somewhere on the planet. This comet was discovered to contain rare elements that could be worth a lot of money. Of course, mankind got too greedy with this concept, and many nations fought over the element. Soon, it became apparent that the element contained in the comet would make people go insane. After the third World-War in the 2020's, mankind was facing an even greater problem; alien species. Even though some aliens human encountered were not evil or aggressive, some humans felt xenophobic to the new visitors. But one particular race thought of Earth as a new battleground. After the Tin'taxoxons fought other species on Earth, the world was being much more known through-out the Tempest territories. After another short conflict with the Tin'taxoxoxons, the human faced yet another threat. An alien species thought Earth as a possible new business opportunity. To the humans, this meant there will yet to be many conflicts in the future. Many humans left the world with the help of various sentient, non-human beings. The alien race whom claimed Earth were known as the "C'lektrobiines", and wanted to use the planet as a huge factory, and remaining humans were put to work. While some humans were stuck on Earth, others had left the world and searched for help to save their friends and family that are still on the planet. Humans had reached to other planets, and heard the news of a war going on in space. So in the 2050's, the Humans had joined the United Empires, and did some minor missions for them. In return, the United Empires will send troops to assist the humans to overthrow the C'lektrobiines. After the war,Category:Non Sky-Citian SpeciesCategory:RacesCategory:Humanoid SpeciesCategory:The Human Race the Human species had retrieved Earth. But, they had also colonized many other worlds. The colony known as Luna-7 was one of the most wealthy and powerful of the Human-owned planets. By the 2200's, humans had successfully colonized around 35 worlds. Also around the 2200's, humans had seem to join other species' religions, rather than Earth religions. Not only did they gain more systems, they fought other species, and became well known as the "power hungry species". But, in the late 2390's, Human colonies turned on each other after a tragedy occurred. During the 45th "Fattening of Luna", a Luna-7 take on Thanksgiving, the president of Earth was invited to the event. An unknown, passing spacecraft crashed into the intimate human ship. Thinking this was a trap (which it wasn't), Earth declared war on Luna-7, thus the Human Civil War began. With the factions known as the Old Lunar Alliance and Mother Earth's Cosmotroops fighting each other, many weapons of war were produced. Giant laser tanks, primitive laser pistols, and other tools for war were created. After the long battle, mankind had faced harsh times of hatred and xenophobia. By the 2770's, the Giggaknats attacked Earth, which began the Giggaknat Wars. Mankind had to work together with other human colonies to defeat the Giggaknat, or at least prevent the extinction of humans. After the humans won the war, the Giggaknats were shamed, and seemly disappeared for a while due to embarrassment. They sworn to get revenge on mankind, someday. As a result of the Human/Giggaknat conflict, man faced the Xiltanis empire, whom wanted to help avenge the lives of the Giggaknat troops. The Xiltanis put their genetically altered beasts onto human colonies to wreak havoc. The frighting beast Antlaz was a notable enemy in this conflict. Even then, the human species prevailed. But, by the late 3990's, the Giggaknats returned, much stronger and powerful. They killed billions of humans, and planned on killing the very last couple hundred humans on Earth, which was abandoned for a long time. The Giggaknats made an alliance with the Ga'noxazians faction of the S'entobotians species. They made a deal, where the S'entobotians would watch over the humans on Earth, making sure they suffer. By the 4010's, mankind was once more a caveman-like society, ridden with death, disease, and fear. But hope occurred. A rival faction of S'entobotians killed the Ga'noxazian S'entobotian troops, and helped mankind rebuild. By the 4500's, every notable Human historical figure was long forgotten. Category:Mammalian Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Tempest Territories Species